


Alt 6. Altered States

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Altered States, Gen, Graphic Description, POV Second Person, Whumptober 2020, alt 6, ghost druid, graphic description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: You have no breath, your heart does not beat.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alt 6. Altered States

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> Alt 6. Altered States

You watch the people around you, as though you are standing behind a veil; where on one side people are everywhere, and on the other side you are looking in. Unseen, unheard.

There is a boy called Emrys. His eyes snag on you; barely a blurred smudge in his vision. You follow him, he is your saviour, he is your king.

He is a child.

The gods have chosen him, and you watch as he learns as he grows. You feel the chill of water in your lungs and he flinches from the pyre. You can do nothing but watch, your body lies in an unmarked grave, barely even covered by eighteen years worth of dirt and dust.

You have no breath, your heart does not beat. You were slaughtered, held underwater by men in red cloaks. Drowned by order of a king mad with grief and revenge. You wish for revenge, you yearn for freedom for your kind. The boy from the prophecies, _Emrys_ , is nothing but a child, naïve in his youth, foolish in his fear.

Your kind can recognise him on sight, you have worshipped him for centuries. He is magic, he will set you free. He will unite magic and non-magic. Old and new. Together as one.

You wish you hadn’t ignored the warnings those prophecies gave.

You are a ghost haunting your killer, you are unseen, you are unheard. You are cursed to watch for an eternity, unable to do anything more than hope. You are doomed to watch a tragedy, as your saviour learns he cannot cheat destiny.

You can see others, barely smudges on the world, a cold patch, where you feel watched. Emrys’ eyes catch on you and his ears prick at your voice. He cannot hear you, he cannot see you, but he blurs the line between dead and alive.

You are grey in a world of colour.

You are behind a veil, fluttering and opaque.

You are cursed to watch history repeat, the triskelion on your wrist burns with every injustice you see.


End file.
